Espectros y Rock
by SoulTyson
Summary: Ps AU o UA como quieran Llamarlo salen muchas pero muchas parejas, hay muxos personajes de muxas series y varias de mi anime el cual no he temrinado, soy malo en esto de summary P denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

bueno PRimero q nada no soy dueño de naruto ni de Rosario to vampire ni nada parecido, pero voy hacer lo posible para quedarme con mizore, posdata, lordend, nana y Jear son mi os ok ¬¬

Cap 1  
En una montaña no muy lejana a un domo donde al parecer estaba dandoce un concierto  
1:oye el jefe esta apunto de lleguar ponte pila jear  
Jear:Calmate ni que nos fuera a matar, Naruto-dijo ironicamente  
Naruto: pero podria mandarnos a matar a alguien si no le gusta nuestra precensia  
Jear:ajam ok-dice desinterezadamente  
Naruto: sigues enamorado de ella  
Jear: como crees gaara se la quedo no puedo seguir fastidiandola-dice en un tono triste y con una sonrriza muy falsa, cuando en plena oscuridad se escucha un grito de una Chica al parecer estaba aterrorizada, mientras se acercaban 4 calaberas cargando a un Espéctro, con una chicas en las manos mientras succionaba su alma  
Jear:Mierda Ataco otraves debe estar furioso, dijo mientra se inclinaba hacia adelante con una rodilla levantada y la otra acostada mientras posaba su antebrazo en la rodilla y su cabeza ensima de ella lo mismo hizo naruto  
Naruto:Ergido que nos puede mandar a llevar ese cada ver  
Se Empezo a escuchar una cancion proveniente de las calaberas

Six centuries ago,  
The last visitor from earth entered my world.  
Now, it's your turn to feel that pain!

The gates are opened!

Pain, anger, hate, fear, chaos, darkness, evil, hell!

The gates are opened!  
Gate 1:  
Darkness, the world of demons.  
Look around you,  
They're everywhere.  
Gate 2:  
My guards are watching you.  
Gate 3:  
Only evil lives here.  
Gate 4:  
There's no way out!  
Gate 5:  
Feel the fire...  
Gate 6:  
Pick up your weapons and fight!

Fight... Fight...  
And dance with the devil!!!

The gates are opened!

Gate 1, gate 2, gate 3, gate 4, gate 5, gate 6... 6... 6...

Now fight me again!

Fight... Fight...  
And dance with the devil!!!  
El Hombre arrojo el cuerpo de la chica hasta el monte mientras este estaba palido, se bajo la capucho y los dos chicos Gritaron con fuerza  
A sus ordenes Otosan-William-en unimismo pero sin aun mostrar su rostro  
Como sabran sigo triste por la perdida de mi hija, obvio no esta muerta pero no quiero que sepa quien es su padre-dijo un tanto triste"nada raro"- haci que os encargare la mision de cuidarla durante el resto de sus vida  
Ambos chicos levantaron el rostro ya que esa era una mision demaciado simple, pero no lo hicieron solo por eso, ya que sabian perfectamente quien era su hija  
Naruto: Señor pero Usted sabe del insidente de jear y su hija  
William: No se preocupen por ese detalle, despues de la muerte de ustedes dos, cambiaron drasticamente, antes naruto tu eras oji azul y con un sonrriza, ahora vistes de nero, ojos rojo y muy frio y tu jear, tu pelo era amarillo y ojos azules como tu hermano pero ahora eres peli negro con ojos rojos y eres demacado frio, son un orgullos para los espectros-dijo el hombre- asi q no mas quejas mañana empezaran en la academia de mi hija y quiero que la cuiden ¬¬ si muerte antes de tiempo los dejare encadenados a los 2 en los mas oscuro del infierno por 2 siglos  
Entendido Otosan-William-dijeron los dos con un tono doble al parecer la precensia de Willian El Demonio estaba liberando a el demonio en ellos  
Creo que me voy ya he hecho suficiente-decia mientras desaparecia y aparecia arriba de los eskeletos-Hasta luego cuidence,x cierto enviare a lorded para que os ayude-y desaparecia enla oscuriad eterna conduciendo al mas aya  
Diablo no lordend prefiero morir-dijo jear  
¬¬ que no te puedes morir chico asi que te lo calas conmigo-dijo naruto  
Ok rumbo al concierto para que nos conosco Nana y tu para que veas a hinata

En el Concierto

So if it's cool, I want you  
I love you until you're  
Black and black and black and blue  
Till the police comes through  
What...can't hear you  
What... you ashamed of me  
Come on...got a little secret

It's on the hush, only you and I will know  
It's on the hush, it's on the hush  
It's on the hush, only you and I will know  
Only you and I will know  
It's on the hush, only you and I will know  
I'm not gonna tell nobody, I'm not gonna tell you're momma  
It's on the hush, only you and I will know

So if it's cool, I wanna rock with you  
I wanna rock you baby  
Slip you my mello smooth  
You know, you know what to do  
(I'm not gonna tell nobody)  
Rock you until you're blue  
So if it's cool, (if it's cool)  
Then we can do (we can do) a little sumthin

(Spoken) Y'all wanna do a little sumthin tonight

So if it's cool, we can do a little sumthin'

Sumthin...woo  
Sumthin...woo woo  
Sumthin...woo  
Sumthin...woo

Cantaban 2 Chicas a el unimismo acompañado de los demas instrumentos  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Gritaban los Espectadores  
Señorita nana que pienza hacer mañana- pregunta un señor de pelo castaño con una edad de 30 años maximo  
Ps ir mañana con su hija a la academia Yukai, señro hiashi-sama-grito una chica de 15 años color de pelo rosa y con un traje naranja con negro la parte de abajo, mientras se le lanzaba ensima a una peli azul con ojos perlados-a que si hinata,conoceras nuevos chicos y yo vere a mi gaara O¬o  
Siii!!-grito la peli azul  
empezaron a saltar atras del ecsenario  
sigue igual de infantil dijo un chico arriba de un muro acompañado por un rubio  
Fin

Espero que los disfruten Xd


	2. Chapter 2

Lo Que Todo El Mundo a Esperado Por 1 dia Yo!!!a no un momento no soy es el Fic T.T nadie me quiere

Capitulo 2

Sigue = de infantil-dice una sombra arriba de un muro acompañado de un rubio  
Mira Al toro hablando de cuerno, ¬¬-comento el rubio  
acepta que he madurado desde mi muerte-le susurro el Peli Negro  
ajam si como no-susurro el rubio  
Ohayo Mariposas-Grito un Extraño Chico Mientras salia del suelo atravesando el gran muro  
Oye Lordend Callate que nos van a ver-Dijeron los dos chicos al mimo tiempo  
¬¬ seran idiotas, mañana empezamos la mision aun no nos pueden ver, si que estan paranoicos Jear Naruto  
Ah,Callate-volvieron a decir a la vez  
O.o, son copias?por que se ven raritos hablando a las-dijo lordend Con voz picara  
¬¬ seras marico pensando en eso-dice jear  
Que chico Bonito quieres Pelea-Dice Lordend  
Cuando Tu Quieras Baka!!!-dice jear  
En eso los dos saltan 1 ensima del otro y empizan a golpearze  
Un segundo Que horas es?-dice naruto  
dejame ver-quitandoce la manga mientra golpeaba a Lordend-son las 11:59  
Joder-dijo naruto mientras Saltaba y quedaba del otro lado del Domo-les sugiero que hagan lo mismo  
Por que?-dijeron los dos-mientras el relog de jear marcaba las 12:00, en eso los dos calleron al suelo y jear quedo del lado donde estaban las chicas golpeandoce bruscamente la cabeza, (no se mato, solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza)  
ashshs Por que Carriso nos caimos naruto?-dijo lordend  
La mision ya empezo ¬¬ que no te das cuenta que te dolio-dijo naruto  
Ahhh Conrrason, oye jear continuemos-dijo lordend- jear!!!?donde estas?-Grito a los 4 vientos  
Del Otro lado ^^-dijo naruto con una exprecion de "no me importa" con una sonrrisa de "Largate o te mato"  
Mientras del Otro Lado  
Disculpe se encuentra bn??-dijo un castaño  
ahsshsh, si, no se preocupe-dijo jear mientras intentaba pararse, pero sus pies se lo negaron callendo de trasero-Rayos ya van 2 veces esta año!!!-se grito haci mismo  
Jajaj y como te caistes desde aya arriba-dijo una joven peli Rosa, señalando el cielo  
¬¬ y a ti te importa la seguridad de un Baka??-dijo un Chico con pelo Rojo  
Lordend ¬¬ te odio-dijo jear  
Jear ¬¬ te odio-dijo lordend  
La chica al Escuchar los nombres-se torno palida-ellos no pueden ser-penso la peli rosa  
Chicos Nos Tenemos que ir mañana es el comienzo las clases en la Academi Oyuri-dijo naruto  
Naruto-Grito la Oji Perla  
Disculpe Señorita nos conocemos???-pregunta naruto obviamente mientiendo  
La ojiperla al ver esos ojos rojos imagino que no era naruto y se torno roja, por que a la vez que se enamoro de aquellos ojos azules estos ojos rojos tambien la cautivaron- no no disculpe- dijo hinata  
Bueno Señoritas Creo que nos Retiramos-dijo lordend mientras cargaba a naruto  
Bajame Pervertido,cabron-dijo jear  
Baka, quieres que te deje aqui con las rodillas Entumecidas por la caida-dijo lordend  
No.., esta bien ganas llavame-dijo jear  
Estos se encaminaron mientras una oji perla los observaba

fin

Bueno bueno Me dio lala seguir este cap =P asi que lo deje hasta hay ¬¬ no se quejen por la tardanza de los demas cap por que es mi primer fic en si aunque me gustaria sus consejos para mejorar los proximos capitulos


	3. Chapter 3

bueno PRimero q nada no soy dueño de naruto ni de Rosario to vampire ni nada parecido, pero voy hacer lo posible para quedarme con mizore, posdata, lordend, nana y Jear son mi os ok ¬¬

Cap 1  
En una montaña no muy lejana a un domo donde al parecer estaba dandoce un concierto  
1:oye el jefe esta apunto de lleguar ponte pila jear  
Jear:Calmate ni que nos fuera a matar, Naruto-dijo ironicamente  
Naruto: pero podria mandarnos a matar a alguien si no le gusta nuestra precensia  
Jear:ajam ok-dice desinterezadamente  
Naruto: sigues enamorado de ella  
Jear: como crees gaara se la quedo no puedo seguir fastidiandola-dice en un tono triste y con una sonrriza muy falsa, cuando en plena oscuridad se escucha un grito de una Chica al parecer estaba aterrorizada, mientras se acercaban 4 calaberas cargando a un Espéctro, con una chicas en las manos mientras succionaba su alma  
Jear:Mierda Ataco otraves debe estar furioso, dijo mientra se inclinaba hacia adelante con una rodilla levantada y la otra acostada mientras posaba su antebrazo en la rodilla y su cabeza ensima de ella lo mismo hizo naruto  
Naruto:Ergido que nos puede mandar a llevar ese cada ver  
Se Empezo a escuchar una cancion proveniente de las calaberas

Six centuries ago,  
The last visitor from earth entered my world.  
Now, it's your turn to feel that pain!

The gates are opened!

Pain, anger, hate, fear, chaos, darkness, evil, hell!

The gates are opened!  
Gate 1:  
Darkness, the world of demons.  
Look around you,  
They're everywhere.  
Gate 2:  
My guards are watching you.  
Gate 3:  
Only evil lives here.  
Gate 4:  
There's no way out!  
Gate 5:  
Feel the fire...  
Gate 6:  
Pick up your weapons and fight!

Fight... Fight...  
And dance with the devil!!!

The gates are opened!

Gate 1, gate 2, gate 3, gate 4, gate 5, gate 6... 6... 6...

Now fight me again!

Fight... Fight...  
And dance with the devil!!!  
El Hombre arrojo el cuerpo de la chica hasta el monte mientras este estaba palido, se bajo la capucho y los dos chicos Gritaron con fuerza  
A sus ordenes Otosan-William-en unimismo pero sin aun mostrar su rostro  
Como sabran sigo triste por la perdida de mi hija, obvio no esta muerta pero no quiero que sepa quien es su padre-dijo un tanto triste"nada raro"- haci que os encargare la mision de cuidarla durante el resto de sus vida  
Ambos chicos levantaron el rostro ya que esa era una mision demaciado simple, pero no lo hicieron solo por eso, ya que sabian perfectamente quien era su hija  
Naruto: Señor pero Usted sabe del insidente de jear y su hija  
William: No se preocupen por ese detalle, despues de la muerte de ustedes dos, cambiaron drasticamente, antes naruto tu eras oji azul y con un sonrriza, ahora vistes de nero, ojos rojo y muy frio y tu jear, tu pelo era amarillo y ojos azules como tu hermano pero ahora eres peli negro con ojos rojos y eres demacado frio, son un orgullos para los espectros-dijo el hombre- asi q no mas quejas mañana empezaran en la academia de mi hija y quiero que la cuiden ¬¬ si muerte antes de tiempo los dejare encadenados a los 2 en los mas oscuro del infierno por 2 siglos  
Entendido Otosan-William-dijeron los dos con un tono doble al parecer la precensia de Willian El Demonio estaba liberando a el demonio en ellos  
Creo que me voy ya he hecho suficiente-decia mientras desaparecia y aparecia arriba de los eskeletos-Hasta luego cuidence,x cierto enviare a lorded para que os ayude-y desaparecia enla oscuriad eterna conduciendo al mas aya  
Diablo no lordend prefiero morir-dijo jear  
¬¬ que no te puedes morir chico asi que te lo calas conmigo-dijo naruto  
Ok rumbo al concierto para que nos conosco Nana y tu para que veas a hinata

En el Concierto

So if it's cool, I want you  
I love you until you're  
Black and black and black and blue  
Till the police comes through  
What...can't hear you  
What... you ashamed of me  
Come on...got a little secret

It's on the hush, only you and I will know  
It's on the hush, it's on the hush  
It's on the hush, only you and I will know  
Only you and I will know  
It's on the hush, only you and I will know  
I'm not gonna tell nobody, I'm not gonna tell you're momma  
It's on the hush, only you and I will know

So if it's cool, I wanna rock with you  
I wanna rock you baby  
Slip you my mello smooth  
You know, you know what to do  
(I'm not gonna tell nobody)  
Rock you until you're blue  
So if it's cool, (if it's cool)  
Then we can do (we can do) a little sumthin

(Spoken) Y'all wanna do a little sumthin tonight

So if it's cool, we can do a little sumthin'

Sumthin...woo  
Sumthin...woo woo  
Sumthin...woo  
Sumthin...woo

Cantaban 2 Chicas a el unimismo acompañado de los demas instrumentos  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Gritaban los Espectadores  
Señorita nana que pienza hacer mañana- pregunta un señor de pelo castaño con una edad de 30 años maximo  
Ps ir mañana con su hija a la academia Yukai, señro hiashi-sama-grito una chica de 15 años color de pelo rosa y con un traje naranja con negro la parte de abajo, mientras se le lanzaba ensima a una peli azul con ojos perlados-a que si hinata,conoceras nuevos chicos y yo vere a mi gaara O¬o  
Siii!!-grito la peli azul  
empezaron a saltar atras del ecsenario  
sigue igual de infantil dijo un chico arriba de un muro acompañado por un rubio  
Fin

Espero que los disfruten Xd


	4. Chapter 4

En La mente de jear se podian escuchar tanto gritos que a una persona le parecia el infierno el solo sabia que venian problemas,tsukune hablaba de el de cierta persona de pelo Rosa "Moka" y como la conocio mientras este solo apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a las chicas, pero como "cosa rara" se volvio a perder en el bosque pero afortunadamente puedo ver a los lejos a un chica de Pelo morado con un Sueter Blanco con las mangas negras,falda amarilla y unas medias hasta las rodillas de color morado y negro, jear se acerco para ver quien era pero noto que estaba llorando-¿Hielo?-penso jear acercandoce y colocandoce de frente-Oye que te paso?es raro ver a alguien tan linda como tu llorando-dijo jear con una voz preocupada  
Ella se sorprendio ya que no habia notado que el estaba alfrente de ella y por reflejos sus manos se convirtieron en hielo pero al darce cuenta que le pregunto derritio el hielo en sus manos-no me pasa y tu quien eres?-dijo friamente ¬¬(frio que raro)  
Disculpa ser tan irrespetuoso mi nombres es Jear Yuriko y tu?-dijo jear ya calmado pero con su tono frio  
Mizore-dijo en susurro mientras porfin podia ver al chico a los ojos-"es tan lindo como Tsukune"-penso mizore  
Jear!!!!-se escucho una voz mas o menos cerca de ellos  
Joder!!ya me encontro-dijo jear mientras tomaba aire y se lanzaba a el poso donde anteriormente estaba llorando mizore  
Ohh mizore como estas?-dijo tsukune-has visto a pelo negro por aqui?  
si,se fue por aya señalo directo a la academia-mientras este le agradecia y se iva corriendo por donde ella señalo  
mientras jear salia del agua y poco morado por la falta de oxigeno-muchas gracias  
ok,ajam ahora por que te busca?-dijo mizore  
Es que "me perdi" en el bosque alejandome de el-dijo sarcasticamente-oye podrias hacerme un fabor?  
Depende-dijo sin ganas y un poco preocupada si le pasaba lo mismo que con aquel profesor de pelo rojo (deben ver la serie para saber de quien hablo)  
Es que la verdad no se como llegar a la academia y mis hermanos me deben estar buscando-dijo jear  
ok voy contigo si me llevas cargando en tu espalda-dijo mientras ayudaba al chico a secarce  
Ok pero dejame quitarme esta camisa-dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa de la academia y dejaba ver, una camisa sin mangas color negro, y metia la otra en el morral-ok trato echo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba para que ella se subiera, ella subio y se recosto de su cabeza la poso en el hombro de jear-ok sigue recto  
Ok Mizore-chan-dijo animado  
Cerca de ellos se podian ver 2 sombras  
Este Baka haciendo lazos con otras personas, sabiendo que debemos proteger a nana-dijo lordend  
Dejalo quieto, tiene tanto tiempo sin hablar con una chica, ha estado el doble de tiempo que nosotros en el infierno  
Flash Back  
Se Podia ver a 2 rubios jugando en la calle futball no mas de 10 años, hasta que a uno se le fue el balon y quedo en los pies de un chico de 18 o mas años de edad, y cogio la pelota explotandola  
Señor Por que hize eso?-dijo naruto mientras el chico grande metia la mano en su pantalon sacando una pistola y apuntando a el chico, en eso dijo-Bye bye niñito-dijo el hombre mientras jear lo tacleaba-Deja tranquilo a mi ototo-grito jear  
Naruto lloraba mientras el grande se quitaba a jear de ensima y lo golpeaba en el estomago con la mano izquierda y con la pistola le dio un golpe en la cabeza-niño malcriado dijo mientras apuntaba a jear  
Ototo Corre!!!-grito jear mientras el chico mayor tiro del gatillo y le daba de tope en la frente a el rubio dejando ver una lagrima en los ojos de ambos rubio, En eso unos policia dispararon a El Mayor dando fin al asesino de niños y a un joven de 10 años

Fin Flash Back  
2 años despies morimos tu y yo en un accidente de transito y el conductor sigue vivo ¬¬ que ironico-dijo Lordend  
jaja ok esperemos a ver que pasa-dijo Naruto mientras seguian de nuevo a Jear

En otro lado de la academia se podia ver a 2 pelirosas hablando, mientras 2 peli azul y una peli negro solo reian  
Gaara es el mas lindo-grito nana  
Tsukune es el mas lindo- grito Moka  
Cuando por la entrada Se pudo ver a un peli marron correr hasta la academia  
Hola!!!Tsukune!!!!!-Grito su club fan (Kurumu y Yukari junto con moka)  
Corred!!!todos adentro una tormenta se aproxima, atras se podian ver a 2 profes y a nada mas y nada menos que a Gaara  
Todos los estudiantes fueron entrando a la academia al ver como una gran nube Roja se acercaba

En el Bosque se podian ver a 2 estudiantes caminando Muy mojados por la lluvia  
Oye Por que llorabas antes?-pregunto jear  
Es que me perdi en el bosque-Dijo mizore  
Me lo supuse-dijo Jear-hemos pasado 2 veces por aqui-dijo dando una sonrrisa  
Entonces por que no me has bajado-dijo mizore  
Por que no dejaria que una chica tan linda se esforzara caminando por este mugriento barro, haciendo sonrrojar a Mizore-creo que mejor acampamos por que al parecer viene un tormenta, se acerco a un tipo de tumba y bajo a mizore en el cemento al tocar el suelo mizore jear es mandado a volar por una mano 3 veces de su tamaño  
Jear!!-Grito Mizore mientras era tomada por la mano de aquel mounstrou-bajame-dijo mientras golpeana sus manos ya que por alguna razon no podia usar sus poderes  
No te esfuerzes niña, no vas a poder usar poderss ni salir de alli mis manos te hacen humana mientras te esten tocando y por el chico ya no te preocupes debe estar muer...-no termino de hablar ya que Fue Doblegado y Golpeado por algo tan rapido que ni Mizore puedo ver  
Quien eres?!!!-grito el mounstrou a la sombra que sostenia a mizore en sus brasos  
Yo Soy Jear Un Espectro Clase S-Dijo dando el golpe final Mientras del mounstros se podia ver como una briza azul salia de su cuerpo-Itadakimasu-dijo mientras deboraba el Aire Azul mientras mizore veia sonrrojada como jear la sostenia


	5. Chapter 5

Este es mi Capitulo faborito ;) disculpen mi mala ortografia y todo lo demas pero ¬¬ a quien le importa la ortografia lo que manda es el contenido, este cap lo hize tan triste y me desahoge con el fic, por cierto este cap es mas un ArtFic es decir que tiene dibujos pero no puedo ponerlo asi que con permiso o sin el permiso del master =P dejo la web .

Te ruego que borres toda mirada mala hacia a mi, Tus miradas destrozan mi cuerpo desgarrando Todo Aquel Sentimiento Que Tengo hacia las personas, Desgarrando Tu Ser dejandolo ensangrentado mientras yo me alimento de tu sangre, mirar mas aya de la frontera mientras un mar de sangre se apodera de ella, pensar en mi mundo al estar Triste, todo esto se aprende tarde ya que cuando por fin entendemos Es cuando estamos Muertos-decia Jear en voz baja, mientras mizore dormia en la tumba, jear se levanto de donde estaba sentado mirando a la luna menguante dejando escapar un leve suspiro-Que hermosa luna-susurro mientras empezaba a subir la tumba a mitad de la Tormenta, al estar en la parte de arriba de la tumba,una imagen de una Chica aparecio a lo lejos de el frente a una montaña podria ser una ilusion pero jear sabia que era no es humana ni tampoco Ser vivo, no esta muerto ni tampoco el vacio, "un Dios,el que guarda su Amor",

Jear Aclaro su gargante y abrio la boca para dejar escapar su cancion  
La luna canta en silencio  
canciones del corazón,  
canciones a veces tristres  
otras,llenas de color.

Melodías que confunden  
sollozos,con ilusión,  
sueños de amor y pasiones  
con otros que no lo son

Violines calmando su alma,  
notas y versos de amor,  
notas que son las estrellas,  
versos que evocan al sol.

Y cuando llega el momento  
de la música callar,  
al no ver en las estrellas  
su nota Sol alumbrar  
quedará callada y quieta  
y triste....,volverá a menguar.  
Cantaba A la luna, mientras esta Se nublaba, dejando escapar una lagrima se pudo ver lo que sufria el chico, puede que ser la un espectro sea una maldicion, o su corazon a de arder, dejando a un triste Chico sollozar a la luna, cuando de entre la oscuridad Se encuentra un Sillon mostrando al peor espectro de todos la muerte sentada en su sillon  
-al ponerse el sillon a lado de jear la voz de la muerte se empezo a escuchar a 3 voces-Chico debes sentirte avergonzado, llorar sin emocion alguna, Willian no lo creiria ver a su espectro estrella llorar y cantar una cancion tan triste como su vida  
Callate Maldito-dijo jear-solo largate y llevate a mi Dio contigo-le dijo jear alzando su voz  
Esta bien lloron, y procura no llorar mas o si no mandare a que te asoten por 12 dias sin descanso  
Ok ahora largete!!!-dijo mientras la muerte se evaporizaba en la niebla, al volver a la tumba mizore parecia seguir dormida asi que jear saco una ropa de su morrar y se cambio botando la mojada a un hueco serca de hay  
ahora a dormir-dijo jear mientras se rescostaba de un muro y cerraba los ojos

Ya Me desahoge vengan las criticas a mi ¬¬


	6. Chapter 6

La tormenta mas Aterradora en la historia de yukai, sombras emergen de los arboles arrazando con todo, nuber rojas cercanas al horizonte, el mar transformando en sangre, las nubes llueven Sangre, no hay ninguna duda El Ragnaro ha lleguado a el mundo de los mounstros, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la academia se puede notar a 3 chicos armados, Gaara con su calabaza, Lordend con una oz de 3 azpas y Naruto con una Katana del mismo tamaño que el, mientras miraban al horizonte viendo el... vacio que trae la oscuridad, mientras adentro de la academia se formaba una miniguerra causada por Nana  
Alejense Debo Salir!!!!-gritaba mientras patiaba a los chicos y chicas que estaban en su camino  
Nana-chan porfabor calmate-dijo mientras corria detras de nana  
Noooo, quiero a mi Gaara T-T-dijo mientras porfin pudo tocar la puerta y la despedazo de un golpe  
-.-´y a esta que le pasa-dijo naruto mientras la puerta Paso a 100km/h2 a su derecha, al pasar la puerta nana iva corriendo hacia gaara clavandocele en el pecho, apretandolo con toda las fuerzas del mundo  
MM...De...Jas....siinn..aireee-dijo entre pausas por la presion en su cuerpo  
Ups lo siento-dijo nana mientras se ruborizada por estar tan cerca de su amado  
jeje no importa y por que has venido hasta aqui?-dijo gaara  
es que eto...nu quiero que pelees!!!!-dijo sollozando nana mientras se volvia aferrar a el pecho de su amado, cuando sintio una mano calida acarisiar su cara, ella levanto su cara para ser sorprendida por un calor mas fuerte en sus labios..juntos a los de su amado...el beso duro unos segundos pero se tubieron que separar para tomar aire  
Es que tengo miedo de perderte-dijo mientras empezo a llorar, siendo concolada nuevamente por los besos de gaara  
Yu nu me alejare de ti-dijo gaara mientras se paraba  
Oigan Tortolos les sugiero que se preparen para la batalla-dijo lordend señalando a el horizonte donde se acercaban Tantas criaturas que resultaba imposbile contarlas-wow hay muchas  
Callate, disculpen señoritas seria bueno que se metieran-dijo naruto  
Ok-dijo hinata mientras se devolvia a la entrada  
Gracias hinata-chan-dijo naruto  
Disculpe como se sabe mi nombre?-pregunto hinata  
es que etoo ee me lo dijo gaara-dijo naruto mientras gaara quedaba en un Shock de confucion  
Cuando las chicas entraron, notaron que los demonios estaban mas cerca que lo que calcularon  
Poned En Marcha!!!-gritaba el lider de los mounstros a unos pasos de Todos

Proximo Capitulo Una Guerra Epica, Un Pasado Con sangre


	7. Penultimo Cap 1 Temporada

A la entrada de La academia se podian ver rios de sangre no solamente de bestias si no tambien de los heroes, todos pelean duramente pero rara vez se puede ver usando armas a lordend o a naruto, naruto salto en el pecho de una bestia clavando una talonazo en su cara cuando iva bajando, dio unos pasos en la cabeza de la bestia mientras saltaba y giraba con los pies alzados golpando a muchos mas, al caer, una de las bestias lo sujero y otra lo intento golpear, al casi insertar el golpe naruto se solto del agarra agachandoce para plantar sus dos pies en la bestia que se le cargo ensima, se apoyo en sus muñecas y se impulso hacia arriba clavando a la bestia contra el que lo tenia sujetado pero una mano lo golpeo en el estomago sacandole una bolsa de sangre mientras lo levataban y lo patearon, clavandolo contra un arbol en el bosque, lordend enpuño su Oz al ver que naruto estaba en el bosque, y por asi decir rodaron varias cabezas, manchando el lugar de sangre, lordend salto clavando su oz en el pecho de uno mientras lo arrastraba hasta el cortandolo por la mitad, en ese acto, una bestia ave lo agarro de los brazos y lo batuquero contra un arbol dejando caer su oz en el brazo de lordend

Ahhhhhhhh!!!-gritaba mientras quedaba K.O, gaara miraba la masacre mientras su Disfraz de humano se desgarraba dejando ver a un Mapache de arena, este aplastaba torturaba y asesinaba velozmente a muchas de las bestias pero estas parecian ser muchas mas, gaara estaba demaciado cansando y Cayo al suelo por la presion que le hacia el cuerpo, con heridas y el cansancio por mantener su forma de mounstro, las bestias se lanzaron al ataque, abriendo el llanto de La lloven nana y su amiga hinata, ambas cerraron los ojos, tambien gaara los cerro esperando el golpe que nunca lleguo al abrir los ojos pudo notar a una Dama Con Pelo Blanco, patiando a mounstros y a Tsukune de la misma manera, = kurumo (no me acuerdo el nombre es la que tiene unos pechos gigantes y pelo azul) y yukari (la brujita), ruby y Gin todos atacando a las bestias sin piedad alguna pero no fue de esperar que no pudieran hacer mucho, ya la mitad de ellas estaban heridas y y Gin nokeado alado de yukari, mientras aun seguien en Pie Moka y Tsukune muy heridos

Estos Estan muy duros de donde Vienen-le decia Moka a gaara

Yo que se solo se que se abrieron los cielos dejandolos caer- decia mientras se levantaba, con ayuda de Tsukune

Joder si aunque sea tubieramos a los sempai aqui-decia kurumo mientras la levantaba yukari

Yo puedo responder tu pregunta - se escucho de entre la Oscuridad- me llamo Carlitox, soy una Manticora del Infierno(Posee la cabeza de un hombre, con tres hileras de dientes afilados el cuerpo de un león y la colade escorpión llena de dardos venenosos), ellos son enviados por Neron (en mito era un dios perturbado que normalmente destruia las ciudades que no le daban Ofrendas)

Joder ese maldito otravez- se escucho de entre los arboles, mientras 200 de los miles de mounstros caia decapitados-Joder Naruto Parate y ayudame a quitarme esta vaina de la mano-grito lordend mientras estaba aun en el suelo con la oz en el brazo y su mano tenia una garra muy afilada, en lo que 500 de las bestias se retorcian y doblaban exparciendo Sangre Entre los demas y esta iva acompañada de un liquido negro que al caer al suelo explotaba eliminando a una gran cantidad de bestias

No me des ordenes que se que hacer- dijo naruto mientras en su mano traia la misma katana pero de un Color Negro Brillante, mientras en el mango empezaba a prenderze fuego-Joder ya empezamos otravez con la puta llamita, Lordend!!! tengo 10 mintuos nada mas!!!-dijo mientras agarraba la oreja de lordend y la estiraba, mientras que con la otra quitaba la oz

Joder para que me gritas!!-dijo Lordend parandoce y quitandole su oz

Para que veas que se siente-dijo con un puchero naruto-ok seguimos?

Da la señal y los acabamos-dijo lordend

Ya!!!!-grito naruto, mientras estos dos empezaban a cortar cabezas a una velocidad poco vicible mientras manchaban los suelos de sangre


End file.
